marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancients (Group)
| Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Possibly formerly the citadel of the modern-age Magneto's Island, Bermuda Triangle, Atlantic Ocean; R'llyeh, Black Smokers' Trench, Atlantic Ocean; other cities on Earth; formerly outer space | BodyType = | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = Hideous, horrible, horrific | Origin = Demons; otherworldly ancient things of evil; Possible Old Ones Category:Aliens | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter Gillis; Chris Warner | First = Savage Sword of Conan #64 | First2 = (Mentioned) (First appearance) | HistoryText = Origins The Ancients were a group similar to the Old Ones (extradimensional beings predating Earth), who may or may not have been contemporary with them, or a sub-set of them. The hideous ancient things of evil that created the Aqueos were stated to be "otherwordly", from unknown origin (wild guessess including outer space, another dimension, and Hell), though they were also described as "beings from the stars", and as "horrific alien beings". It is unclear whether those "beings from the stars" and ancient "things" mentioned here are the group of beings known as the Ancients and possibly connected to the Old Ones, or if the term was used a generic name for the ancient beings inhabiting the island. Elder times The Ancients, including a water elemental, were the rulers of Earth a long time ago, even before humanity developed language and started adoring them. They lived on Earth, built huge cities (including R'llyeh, known as the "Seventh World of the Ancients" as it was described in the Lemurian Witch-Scrolls), and worked magic in unimmaginable ways. They kept their servants in chains, letting them to live and die in their dark glory. On the walls in the Tomb, in R'llyeh, their magic was carved into writings, which were theorized by the Logomancer to be the source of all magic of Earth, and to have been imperfectly copied in such books as the Necronomicon, the Oracles of Zoroaster, the Darkhold, among other mystic scrolls and books. It is unclear whether those "beings from the stars" mentioned here are the group of beings known as the Ancients and possibly connected to the Old Ones, or if the term was used for another group, or as a generic name for ancient beings. It is also unknown what is the meaning of the "Seventh World of the Ancients"'s name. Horrible creatures, the Ancients inhabited the citadel on the uncharted island that became the base of Magneto, and commited "unspeakeble atrocities" that causing and even the stones to radiate a primal malevolence that could never be purged, whether by time or effort. They apparently built statues made of crystalline circuity matrix, devices serving as guardian unites intended to protect the citadel. It is unclear whether the Ancients mentioned here are the group of beings known as the Ancients and possibly connected to the Old Ones, or if the term was used a generic name for the ancient beings inhabiting the island. That isle was also related to Shuma-Gorath, greatest of the Old Ones and to its rebellious creation Quoggoth. Disappearance Different statements explain the disappearance of the Ancients: * At some point in the past, the Ancients were eventually defeated and bound by magic who used human sacrifice and black magic. * At some point in the past, the stars turned round in the sky, and the ancient "things" of R'llyeh were gone. It is unclear whether those "beings from the stars" mentioned here are the group of beings known as the Ancients and possibly connected to the Old Ones, or if the term was used for another group, or as a generic name for ancient beings. Great Cataclysm and Hyborian Age When Atlantis sank and humans returned to the sea, the ancient evil woke, and those beings from the stars used Sh'g'th tissue (a formless substance used to create unholy life) to create the first Aqueos who went to inhabit R'llyeh, later known as the "First Atlantis". Additionally to the Vampires (vampirized Atlanteans, Lemurians, and other undersea peoples) and the vampirized Faceless Ones, the Aqueos included an unidentified "other" type, believed to be connected to the "ancient, otherworldly evil", the ancient "things". It is unclear whether those "beings from the stars" mentioned here are the group of beings known as the Ancients and possibly connected to the Old Ones, or if the term was used for another group, or as a generic name for ancient beings. The subsequent fate of those beings remains unrevealed after their awakening. Manu-Kaleem uttered dreaded maledictions in the lost tongue of the Ancients. It is unknown what relation existed between Manu-Kaleem and the Ancients, and if he was one of them. Modern Age While fighting Urthona, Doctor Strange was forced to destroy many objects of powers to swipe his enemy, but in doing so released many ancient evils, including the water elemental of the Ancients, and many Old Ones. The water elemental invaded Martin Fein's body, went to the Sanctum Sanctorum and attacked Strange, provoked him in revealing that by killing the host, Strange would kill him as well. To the Ancient's surprise, Strange choose to destroy him at the cost of Martin Fein's life. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = The Ancients had their own tongue, lost at the time of the Hyborian Age. | Representatives = The water elemental. | Notes = * Various elder beings have been called "...the Ancient", and might or might not be be part of this group, including Thog the Ancient (who is a confirmed Old One), The Ancient that dwelt in the Misty Moutains, Khosatral Khel, "the Ancient from the Abyss" (spawn of the possible Old One Dagon. * Other entities, the Ancient Ones, have been called "Ancients". It is unknown what relation, if any, they have to the Ancients. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Possible Old Ones Category:Deities Category:Earth Religions Category:Cthulhu Mythos Pastiches